


Im Warning You

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Egg beater challenge story.





	Im Warning You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

I'm Warning You by Subsume

29-Oct-97  
Short Story Challenge Entry

Here's my entry, 161 words.

* * *

I'm Warning You   
by Subsume  
(Response to Short-Short Story Challenge)

"Don't lick that!" Alex warned, trying to pull away from Mulder's clutching hands.

"Mmmm..." Mulder said, ignoring his lover, his tongue licking and twirling, reaching greedily for more, more.

"You're going to regret it." Alex sighed but gave in, letting Mulder have his way.

Alex watched Mulder's tongue move, fascinated by it's flexibility. He was getting aroused just looking at Mulder's lush mouth and busy tongue.

Mulder's eyes were sliding closed with pleasure but he still concentrated on covering every inch of his object of desire with his probing tongue.

Suddenly, Mulder gave an inarticulate cry of pain as his tongue was cruelly pinched.

"I warned you, Mulder." Alex said with a smirk as he helped his lover get his tongue unstuck from the egg beater.

"But my Mom always let me lick the batter off," Mulder pouted, and stuck his tender tongue out at Alex. "Kiss it and make it better" he said around the injured flesh.

"Gladly" Alex grinned.

Thanks for helping me break through my writer's block. TTFN, Diane.


End file.
